


Komisarz Zayn Malik

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Zouis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Propmts, Zouis. Zayn jest policjantem (coś w rodzaju W11 czy coś, nie taki mundurowy). Lou pewnego dnia idzie na zakupy i trafia w złe miejsce i zły czas. Zayn ma akurat akcje z niebezpiecznym bandytą w tym samym miejscu i kiedy ten zdesperowany chce zastrzelić Louisa (zakładnik or something) Zayn zasłania go własnym ciałem. Czy przeżyje czy nie zostawiam do Twojej dyspozycji :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komisarz Zayn Malik

Nie lubiłem wychodzić nocą do sklepu, nawet jeśli znajdował się tylko dwie przecznice dalej. Mieszkałem w niezbyt bezpiecznej okolicy, niestety pusta lodówka i potworne ssanie w żołądku zmusiły mnie do opuszczenia bezpiecznego mieszkania.  
Niebo było ciemne, zasłonięte grubymi, granatowymi chmurami, z których spadał śnieg. Biały puch cicho skrzypiał pod moimi stopami. Uliczne latarnie rzucały światło na jezdnie i chodnik. Ruch o tej porze był minimalny. W niewielu oknach jeszcze paliło się światło.  
Znajdowałem się kilka kroków od Tesco, kiedy usłyszałem za sobą czyjeś szybkie kroki. Po chwili ktoś mnie pchnął , tym samym wpychając do ciemnego zaułka, z którego nie było możliwości ucieczki. Zderzyłem się ze ścianą i odwróciłem się plecami do niej chcąc zobaczyć o co chodzi. Od razu tego pożałowałem. Pod ścianą, naprzeciwko mnie stał obcy mi mężczyzna celując we mnie z pistoletu.  
Czułem jak moje ciało przechodzą zimne dreszcze, serce przyspiesza, a żołądek się skręca, wywołując mdłości.  
\- Nie ruszaj się, albo strzelę – usłyszałem srogi głos.  
Mężczyzna przede mną był wysoki i bardzo chudy. To było jedyne co mogłem dostrzec w ciemnym zaułku.  
Przywarłem jeszcze bardziej do ściany.  
\- Zostaw go i opuść broń – spojrzałem w bok, gdzie zauważyłem kolejną postać z pistoletem. Jednak tym razem broń była wycelowana w mojego oprawcę – Zaraz będą tu pozostali, nie uciekniesz.  
\- Nie – warknął – Jeśli mnie nie puścisz, zabiję go.  
\- Powiedziałem, że masz go uwolnić. Nic ci nie zrobił – policjant, jak się domyśliłem, zrobił kilka kroków w naszą stronę, cały czas mierząc w bandytę.  
\- N-nie zbliżaj się b-bo strzelę – krzyknął. Jego głos zaczął się wahać.  
\- Odłóż broń na ziemię i się poddaj. Nie masz szans. I tak zostaniesz złapany – głos policjanta był ostrożny i pewny.  
\- N-nie, odejdź, albo naprawdę strzelę – kątem oka spoglądał na stróża prawa, który stał teraz niecałe 2 metry ode mnie.  
\- Opuś… - przerwał mu dźwięk wystrzału.  
Nie namyślając się doskoczył do mnie, popychając moje ciało. Uratował mnie, ale jemu samemu się nie udało. Jego ciało opadło na mnie, a z miejsca na klatce piersiowej zaczęła wypływać krew tworząc mokrą plamę na czarnej kurtce.  
Bandyta próbował uciec, jednak w tym momencie drogę zagrodzili mu pozostali policjanci, rozbrajając go i skuwając kajdankami.  
Spojrzałem z powrotem na mężczyznę, który mnie uratował. Widziałem jak jego twarz robi się bledsza. Brązowe tęczówki, okalane długimi , ciemnymi rzęsami, nieprzytomnie wpatrywały się w moją twarz.  
\- Pomóżcie – krzyknąłem, zwracając uwagę na nas – On jest ranny.  
Od razu podbiegło do nas dwóch funkcjonariuszy, a jeden z nich wezwał pogotowie.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnąłem, czując jak do moich oczu napływają łzy, kiedy spoglądałem na twarz bruneta – Trzymaj się, zaraz pojedziesz od szpitala.  
*****  
Szedłem szpitalnym korytarzem, kierując się do jednej z sal. Czułem zapach chemikaliów i leków. Nigdy go nie lubiłem.  
Spojrzałem na kartkę, gdzie zapiałem numer sali, w której leżał komisarz Zayn Malik. To on mnie uratował.  
Zanim go zabrało pogotowie, poprosiłem jednego z jego współpracowników, aby dał mi znać co z nim i podałem swój numer telefonu. Tego ranka dostałem widomość, że się obudził. Od razu tutaj przybyłem.  
Nareszcie dotarłem pod odpowiednie drzwi. Przez szybę wiedziałem, że mężczyzna jest sam. Leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w okno. Nieśmiało otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Od razu spojrzał na mnie. Pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem czułem jak się rumienię.  
\- Um…cześć – odezwałem się, powoli podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na twardym krześle – Jestem Louis Tomlinson. Dziękuję za uratowanie mnie – posłałem mu nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- Hej – odpowiedział wesoło – I nie masz za co mi dziękować. To moja praca.  
\- No tak, ale jednak mnie odepchnąłeś, przez co sam teraz jesteś ranny.  
\- Dla kogoś tak pięknego jak ty mógłbym nawet zginąć.  
Czy on ze mną flirtował? Czułem jak moje policzku zaczynają mnie piec.  
\- Um…mimo to czuję się winny, gdyby nie ja, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Chciałbym się jakoś odwdzięczyć.  
\- W takim razie umów się ze mną i będziemy kwita – zaproponował z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Słucham? – moje oczy się rozszerzyły. On chciał się ze mną umówić na randkę?  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? Oczywiście jak stąd wyjdę.  
\- Um…ja…tak – posłałem mu nieśmiały uśmiech.  
No bo czemu nie? Mężczyzna był bardzo przystojny i uratował mi życie. Coś mu się należy.  
\- Świetnie – ucieszył się, chwytając moją dłoń, która leżała na brzegu łóżka i lekko ją ścisnął.  
\- Tak w ogóle jak się czujesz?  
\- Teraz już zdecydowanie lepiej - uśmiechnął się szeroko, puszczając mi oczko.


End file.
